fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PeggyandPrudencelover/Sue Bad Dream
Sue: Its in the late afternoon, I'm starving. Hmm, I've never had my kids' meals before. I'll get some at Taco Mia. Maybe Maggie is a good cook. Sue walks to Taco Mia. Maggie: Hey Mom Sue: I'll get a hard shell, chicken, lettuce, cheese, onions, and some verde sauce. Get cookin' Sue walks to the waiting line and finds Clover and Peggy. She talks to them. Maggie walked inside the Chefs Only door and said Maggie: I'll suprise mom by givin her a lettuce taco. She grabbed a hard shell and started to sprinkle lettuce everywhere. She only added a pinch of verde sauce. The consequences of not adding verde auce is Maggie gets grounded. Waiting Line- Peggy: I can't wait to eat my yummy taco! Clover: Me too! Sue: Is Maggie a good chef? Peggy: She really is! I'm one of her gold star customers and so is your little Clover. Sue: Alright, I'm grounding Maggie if her taco is bad though. Maggie: Here is your taco Peggy. Peggy: I love it! Peggy sits down and enjoys her taco. Maggie: Sis, your taco. Clover:Awesome!! Clover sits wth Peggy and starts to eat. Maggie: Im gonna get ur taco now Mom. Sue: Please let it be good. Maggie; Voila! Sue: AHHHHG! YOOUUU R GROUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!! It's all lettuce!!!!!!!!!!! Sue gets out of Taco Mia and goes to burgeria. Marty: Hey mom Sue: Quick, Bread,tomatoe, patty,tomato,patty,tomato,top bun! Marty: R U N A bad mood? Sue: YES! Sue finds Kayla and Doan there waiting. Sue: Hey guys! Kayla: Hey Mrs.Stone. Clover is doin fab at the piano. Sue: Good. Doan have your daughters or son ever gotten a bad taco made by Maggie at Taco Mia? Doan: I don't think so. They usually tell me if a cook makes their meal bad. Ive never got any bad meals. Kayla: Neither did I but my brother has, at the Taco Mia. It wuz made by Mitch though. Sue: Oh. Marty:I've got yours Doan. It looks delicious! Rita: Kayla, here you go! Kayla: Yummy! Kayla and Doan eats their burgers while Sue waits. Doan: Don't worry Mrs.Stone, your burger is gonna be fine like ours. Marty: Here you go Mom. Sue:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! The patties are well-done! I thought I ordered tomatoes, not onions. Where did all that cheese and mayo come from? You are grounded Marty!! Sue leaves and hurries to Freezeria; Penny, small mint sundae with cookie dough, smooth blend, choco whipped cream, choco chips, and a cookie also I'll get one for my good Clover. Small vanilla sundae with cokkie dough, regular blen, whipped cream, tropical charms,cherry,and a cookie. That is her favorite. Penny soon gets 2 sundaes out gives them to Sue. Sue: I trust you Penny. How did you do it so fast? Penny: I knew you were gonna come.You did that for the past 4 days. Sue: That's right! Sue eats her sundae and gives the other one to Clover. Clover not pleased: You ate my sundae and you gave me your mint one! Sue: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Sue wakes up and looks around. Sue:oh the bad meals was just a dream Maggie: Why in the heck are you screaming at night saying me and my brother was grounded. Sue: Sorry. I had a bad dream. I must've been yelling while sleeping. Sue explains her dream. Marty comes and listens Marty and Maggie: I will never do such a thing!!!! Sue: Good then. Clover: Well that's not true! In real life Marty gave me a lettuce tower burger with no meat. I got so mad! Marty: But you came on April Fools Day! Sue: That was still mean Marty! Maggie: Moms right. I remember that. I was the one who told mom. Remember the contest of who makes the best lunches? Marty: Clover chose me! Maggie: But I won a trophy at the taco eating contest! Sue: Now guys, stop arguing. Make your breakfast. Category:Blog posts